


The Locket - Secrets of the Heart

by Kindred_Spirit



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Cutting, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Anguish, Please be Careful when reading!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred_Spirit/pseuds/Kindred_Spirit
Summary: Bad things happen. People lay the blame on others regardless if it is their fault or not. Ever since my mom...died...weird things began to happen. I don't believe in fate, or destiny, but I do believe in some greater force. And to be honest, whatever is going on will not be easy. But with my new best friends, I can work through it.Just please...please don't let them find out about my past or my secret...





	1. Moving

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advanced if I've screwed anything up. I have never done this type of fanfiction before, and I don't have much experience in actually playing Duel Monsters sadly. If you feel up to helping me build a deck that isn't overpowered or a complete mimic or would be willing to give me tips, you're welcome to review or pm me. Trust me, it'll be welcomed. Also, I know this probably isn't totally canon, and I know there's a couple different theories on how or when Yugi completed his puzzle. Yugi completes the puzzle at home, and still stands up for Joey and Tristan from that bully, no shadow realm stuff for that since the guy was expelled. He will meet Tea in a couple chapters or so, I won't explain how aside from yeah he saves her from some creep when shes knocked out and the spirit sends him to the shadow realm. Viola! Instant friends. *shrugs* I don't really like her, but she has good merits I can concede to that. Anyways, till next time!

"Why do we have to move dad?" An annoyed female voice asked in the passenger seat of an SUV. The man driving just sighed, his grey eyes had a fond sparkle in them as he replied.

"Because after everything, we need a new start. Also, because this job offered many benefits and it will help me put you through College or University afterwards." The girl quietly sighed and nodded, the annoyance draining out of her as they continued driving down the road. Quietly she plugged her earphones in and turned up her music, the song 'Carry On Wayward Son' playing relatively loud blocking all sound from being heard. It was a few hours later when Domino City finally showed up on the horizon, the small teenager glanced at the city from her small golden locket in her hand, spread open to reveal a small family.

"We're home, Ari." The girl's dad said with a slightly sad smile. The teenager just returned his sentiment with a small quirk of her lips.

"Home sweet home." She whispered. As they drove through the city, they finally came upon their new house, it sat across from a quaint game shop 'Kame Game' written in large letters on the front of the building. The girl quietly 'hmm'd and climbed out of the car, ignoring the boy sitting on the steps in front of the shop gazing curiously at the family moving in.

"Ari, come and unload the car please. Let's try to get most of the house set up and unpacked before 9." Her dad called out from the trunk of the vehicle. Ari just muttered a quiet 'okay' before grabbing a bag and a box and walking through the open door. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

 

As 10 pm rolled around, Ari collapsed on her bed, dark blue comforter and pillows ruffling slightly with the sudden movement. _Why did we have to move here? We were just fine...despite what happened_.

_**Growling...** _

_**Laughter... '** _

_**It's your turn...'** _

With an impressive growl, Ari ran a hand through her curly mahogany red hair, messing the curls up more than they already were, blinking away tears from dark blue eyes as she quickly got up and plopped down in front of her computer desk to tug over and open a small black journal. She began to write in it when a bright golden light lit up the sky through her window, eliciting a gasp from dark rose-pink lips.

"What the..." Ari wondered as she bolted to the window and watched in complete awe as the golden light faded slightly, revealing a male who looked surprisingly similar to the boy who had been sitting on the steps. The male figure turned around as if sensing her eyes, and in the shadow of the room, all she could see was an eye glowing on his forehead and his own eyes also glowing. The glowing eye on his forehead seemed very similar to the one imprinted on her locket. She felt a warmth on her collar, and without thinking, grabbed it for comfort. The light and warmth faded from both sides, leaving everything in shadow once more.

"Wow..." She whispered. After a few moments of nothing else happening, she hesitatingly shuffled to bed, her mind spinning with theories and thoughts of who the man could've been and what the light show possibly was. Curling under her blanket, as her eyelids drifted close, she hoped that her sleep would be peaceful for once.

_**But her hopes were dashed once more...** _

Ari grumbled as she went downstairs, her sleep deprivation obvious from the dark bags under her eyes, and as she looked up to see what cereal to eat only to stop cold at the pink school uniform sitting innocently on the counter.

"Morning swee-"

"No." Her dad made a face of annoyance and tsked. His fingers gently combing through short spikey dark brown hair.

"You don't have a choice unfortunately. School rules Ari." He told her, observing the exhausted way she carried herself, and remembering the nearly painful bitten back screams through the night. She growled and grabbed the clothes before turning around and marching back up the stairs to get re dressed.

"Stupid uniform, why'd it have to be bloody pink." Ari grumbled as she stripped. With her clothes off it revealed just how pale her skin was, light silver lines in resemblance of scars peppered and marred most of her back, stomach, thighs and arms, ignoring them however, she grabbed a pair of black tights and yanked them up, quickly followed by the blue pleated skirt and a pair of flats. She quickly grabbed a black tank top and slid into it, followed by the white oxford shirt, left the bow unraveled and loose around the color, and as she glared at the pink coat an idea came to mind. Glancing at the clock showed it was only 7:15am, and with a mischievous smirk took a pair of scissors and began to cut. It took a totally of 10 minutes for her to finish cutting the sleeves off and sewing the edges to make the coat into a vest. With a cheeky grin and a (slightly) maniacal laugh, she shrugged it on and ran downstairs. Her dad was already gone, and with a glance at the clock, all Ari did was grab her black school shoulder bag and a granola bar and left, making sure to lock the door behind her.

"I can do this; this place has to be nearby." She muttered quietly. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the young boy across the street wave to someone inside the shop and leave, walking down the street innocently. A small smile made it to her lips as she decided that she would follow him instead. She began to follow and stayed a good 20 feet or so behind him, her thoughts swirling around the mysterious boy and the events that had happened last night. He walked around a corner, and in her slight worry, jogged quietly and peeked around the corner he had disappeared. Thankfully he was still there, and hadn't noticed her presence. Although, she couldn't help the feeling that something had noticed her. Or maybe it was someone.

"Hey!" A couple male voices called loudly, causing Ari to tense up and look around anxiously, her breathing on the borderline of either hyperventilating or not breathing at all. Two rather tall guys ran up to the boy she had been following, and as she breathed a sigh of relief, glanced at her phone to check the time.

**7:50**

"Shit." Ari muttered and looked back up a little too far, but thankfully that's when she noticed the school.

**Domino City High School**

_I gotta go!_ Ari exclaimed mentally and took off at a run, knowing if she continued to walk she'd be late to check in with the office. She barely managed to swerve around the group as they had suddenly moved and spread out to take up more space on the sidewalk.

"Sorry!" She yelped as she twirled around the small boy (teen maybe?) and continued to bolt to the school. She burst through the doors and skidded over the floors to turn right, into the office.

"I'm sorry for being late! I am Arianna Cortez, second year, just moved here." She stated quickly and breathlessly while stumbling into a bow, trying to remember her manners. A gentle laugh was her answer and as she stood up, found the receptionist gazing at her with dark brown eyes and short black hair framing an angular face.

"Welcome to Domino High, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Cortez. I have your schedule and locker number. Shall we g-" Her words cut off as she properly observed Ari's fashion of the school outfit. She raised an eyebrow in disapproval and as she went to speak Ari spoke up quickly, already knowing what would be said.

"No, I refuse to change or alter the uniform back to what it was." A slight glare settled on the receptionist's face and it took a lot of Ari's will not to snap at the woman.

"On other notes, follow me and I will show you to your locker first." The woman stated plainly. Ari quietly followed behind, hiding her clenched fists in her pockets. The lady showed her to her locker, and Ari silently made note that she was a few steps away from the boy she had followed and lives across, before they continued on their way to the classroom. The bell rang but the lady didn't move any faster and as the halls emptied, Ari gazed around to try and make note of where she was.

"This is your classroom for the next while, and we hope you have a lovely time attending our school, Miss Cortez."

"Thank you." Ari muttered. With a soft sigh, she knocked on the classroom door, shifting slightly as she heard the teacher announce that they had a new student. Upon the door opening, Ari could feel her chest tightening and her breath shortening from all the eyes staring at her. She forced her own eyes away and to the floor which caused her nose length bangs to cover her eyes and therefore the class from view.

"Please introduce yourself to the class and tell us something about you." The teacher ordered. Ari mentally winced and spoke.

"Hello, my name is Arianna Cortez, I am a transfer student from Canada. I enjoy playing video games in my spare time."

"Thank you, Miss Cortez. Any questions? Only three please class." The teacher announced bored. "Mr. Takashi. You first."

"Do you play Duel Monsters?" The plain boy asked. His pale black eyes and dark black hair gazing at her curiously.

"I have never even heard of Duel Monsters." Ari answered honestly. The class began to talk loudly and wildly in surprise. Several heads perked up in curious disbelief. Another student raised his hand and the class fell silent. A popular boy. Great.

"Mr. Kaiba, go ahead."

"Why haven't you heard of it." His question came out more as a statement as his cold sapphire blue eyes gazed at her from behind brown bangs. Ari flinched miniscule, her face going carefully blank as she gazed through the classroom.

"I've been busy." Was all she said, her gaze almost sending a chill through some people in the classroom as the nearly dead look in her eyes caught them off guard. A moment of silence passed and one more hand raised, this time from the boy she lived across. His rather spiky black and violet tipped hair seemed odd compared to most other hair types along with the blond bangs which framed a young, innocent face with amethyst eyes looking at her curiously and with a touch of kindness.

"Mr. Muto. Last question."

"What kind of video games do you play?" He asked. Ari felt a tiny smile twitch at her lips and felt a little less tense.

"Many different genres, on many different consoles." Ari admitted with vagueness. He grinned a little and nodded, his excitement clear in his eyes. The teacher placed a hand on Ari's shoulder causing the girl to tense up severely, the dead feeling quickly filling up her body once more.

"You may sit just in front of Mr. Muto, Miss Cortez." Ari mechanically nodded and swiftly moved to her desk.

**Class had officially started.**


	2. Anguish

The next few weeks went by with a hitch. She avoided and dodged every single person who wanted to get to know the mysterious red head, and she even managed to avoid being touched in any way. However, that seemed to end just before the day that marked her being there for a month.

"Wait! Miss Cortez!" A young innocent and slightly high pitched male voice called out to her from the front doors. In her surprise at being called by name, Ari stopped and turned around, spotting Muto catching up to her slightly breathless. "Thank you for stopping! I was actually wondering if you would be able to help me study for our English test coming up in a few days."

"What?" Ari asked perplexed before clearing her surprise and narrowed her eyes slightly at the, very slightly, shorter boy. They honestly couldn't have been more than maybe an inch in height difference. "Why? From my understanding, you seem to be doing fine. Don't you also have a few friends in class that you talk to that would be better suited to help?"

He was taken aback. She noticed? All she did was stare out the window and answer when called upon, and took notes when necessary. He felt slightly less sure of himself and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Actually, while they are my friends, they're too busy to really help me. Tea can only focus on a couple people at a time and my friends Joey and Tristan are not all that great at studying."

"Hmm." Ari conceded to that. They did seem like idiots to her. Although obviously they couldn't have been that bad. She sighed and nodded, her dark blue eyes slightly glazed over from the very little sleep she actually had. "Alright, my place or yours then?"

"Really?" He stuttered out excitedly before reigning himself in. "I-I mean, my place if that's okay."

"Sure, shall we go now then?" Ari asked while gesturing with her head towards the school gates. Muto nodded happily and they began to walk together, although in silence. A few minutes had passed and she noticed her companion twitching at what he probably perceived to be awkward silence but respecting her all the same. Ari felt something within her melt a little, and she decided to try and talk.

"What games do you like to play?" She asked quietly. Muto looked at her in surprise before grinning excitedly, his amethyst eyes practically glittering.  _Oh boy._

"I actually really enjoy playing Duel Monsters. As for video games, I play Mortal Combat with my friend Joey sometimes." He replied as he fondly thought of his friend. "Aside from video games, what else do you enjoy doing?"

"I draw. And before you ask, no nothing very specific. Just whatever comes to mind or has my fingers twitching." Ari replied. This continued on as they walked, asking questions of what they liked to do, what food they each liked, and despite her mind screaming not to get close, not to expose herself or become vulnerable, she ignored it and continued to get to know the teen. They finally reached his place and walked in, an old man wearing overalls and an orange bandana over grey hair with gentle pale amethyst eyes looking over at them curiously.

"Yugi! Welcome home!"

"Hi grandpa! This is Miss Cortez, she's going to help me study for our English test that's in a few days." Muto explained. His grandfather laughed and nodded happily.

"Ah! Perfect. A pleasure to meet you my dear, my name is Solomon Muto, although you are welcome to call me gramps or Solomon if you'd prefer." Ari smiled slightly and nodded her thanks, red hair swaying softly.

"Thank you, sir." Ari looked to Muto and tilted her head in curiosity.

"Ah just follow me, I have a desk upstairs that we can use. See you grandpa!" He told her, waving slightly to his family, both of them heading to his room. As they entered, Ari glanced around quickly, taking note of the Duel Monster figurines, cards, and pale blue walls with the bed covered in golden brown bedding. Ari nodded at the oddly complimenting colors and moved to the desk, placing her English binder on its flat surface. 

"So where should we start?" Muto asked.

"Well first, call me Ari. Miss Cortez is too stuffy for me." Ari muttered as she leafed through her notes.

"Then you can call me Yugi. Everyone else does." Yugi smiled. Ari's lips twitched into a half smile as she nodded.

"Sure then. Yugi what problems have you been having." And their lesson began. Neither of them noticed the faded person leaning against the wall next to the desk, his dark eyes watching them carefully and curiously.

* * *

 

"I get it now! Thank you so much for helping me!" Yugi gratefully told the other girl. Ari smiled a little more and nodded her head.

"You're welcome Yugi. Anytime if you need it." She offered genuinely. Yugi gave her an innocent and dazzling smile. She chuckled and packed up her binder. They walked downstairs and as they were saying their goodbyes, Ari impulsively asked him a question.

"Would you be willing to walk to school together tomorrow?" She felt her eyes widen in her own surprise, Yugi's eyes widened slightly before he smiled.

"Sure! I'd be happy to! Meet me here at 7:30?" 

"Awesome! I'll see you then." And Ari quickly made her escape before she could embarrass herself any further. Yugi waited at the door to make sure she made it across to her home safely before going inside. As Ari took her shoes off and walked upstairs, she took little notice of the time and stripped down in her room, calling out a quiet 'hi' to her dad's greeting. Quickly pulling on a tank top and shorts, Ari decided to crawl into bed early and attempt to get some rest. 

**_But another muted scream escaped her as she felt the knife bite into her already slashed skin once more...._ **

Ari jolted awake, sweat clung to her skin greedily as she gasped quietly for air. Looking at the clock, she groaned. It was only 2 am. Granted, it was the longest she's ever slept in the past years, but she still wished to sleep until her alarm without any nightmares. Shrugging off the tangled blanket, Ari just sat there, her mind going through the events of the past unwillingly.

**_Laughter..._ **

**_Screaming..._ **

**_Begging..._ **

**_'You're next...'_ **

**_'Stop!'_ **

**_'Admit you love it! Admit it like the who-'_ **

Ari jolted once again and turned to her drawer, knowing that what she was about to do would be wrong. Knowing that there were better ways to cope. Knowing, that this was the only way to silence her memories and the ghosts of agonizing pain across her skin. Her hand wrapped around a pocket knife, the blade swiped out, fresh blood tainted the edge of the knife, the voices began to dim. 

It wasn't enough.

Another cut.

Laughter began to fade.

Another cut.

Screams faintly echoed as they went away.

Another cut.

Agonizing pain very miniscule began to wither away.

Another cut. 

The crying disappeared.

Another cut.

Finally, the physical pain dissipated.

Another cut.

Her mind and memories became silent.

Tears left tracks down her pale rosy cheeks, her body quivering, her thighs bleeding and dripping slightly onto the bed sheets. Gently, Ari moved off her bed, her body quivering, blood dripping down at a steady rate. She walked into her private bathroom and gently washed and dressed the cuts she had made. Her mind thankfully quiet and blank, her hands working on automatic.

She'd broken her promise.

It had been nearly 3 months since the last time she had done this. It needed to be kept quiet. She refused to allow anyone to find out again. Feeling more exhausted than before she had woken up, Ari climbed back into bed and after double checking her alarm to wake up at 7:15 this time, she promptly rolled over and fell asleep. She never noticed her locket warming and lighting up slightly, a symbol of an eye glowed briefly on her forehead, and she was peacefully asleep this time.

Morning came, and showed that Ari was sitting on Yugi's doorstep waiting for her new friend to show up. A few minutes passed and she heard clumsy and hurried movement behind her. The door sprang open and Yugi practically stumbled out of his home, his grandpa laughing in amusement at his grandson's clumsiness.

"Morning Yugi." Ari greeted quietly but cheerfully, a small smile on her lips, eyes glittering slightly in amusement. Yugi greeted her back and in tandem, began to walk to school quietly chatting. They didn't notice the calls from behind them, nor did they hear the rapid footsteps approaching. Yugi's sudden yelp of surprise as he was jerked into a friendly hug, his odd necklace on his neck swinging with the sudden movement. Ari felt an arm wrap around her shoulder, and without thinking as her mind blanked and panicked, she grabbed the offending limb and used the force and momentum of her body to flip the body attached to the arm onto the ground. A groan, an angered 'hey' and then Yugi's eyes filled her vision as she stared blankly, unmoving. Her mind caught in the past.

"Ari? Arianna?" Yugi questioned gently. Ari blinked slowly, her mind slowly recognizing the innocent kindness and worried concern of her new friend. She blinked again. "Arianna? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She muttered. The twinge of pain in her thighs from the sudden severe tension that had took over her body, revealed to just herself that her cuts had pulled open slightly. Yugi's gaze didn't change or waver as he worried. "I'll be fine. I'm going to class, I'm sorry Yugi."

Ari took off at a steady walk, her head bowed down slightly to cover her eyes with her bangs, hiding the horrified dead look that had taken refuge within her gaze.

_"How peculiar."_  A phantom voice whispered in Yugi's mind. He jerked and looked around curiously, his mind not understanding where the voice could've come from. 

"Why'd she go and do that?! The hell's her problem!" Joey, a blond, brown eyed American transfer angrily shouted. Yugi glanced at his friend in disapproval. Even he realized that she did not appreciate being snuck upon.

"Because you scared her Joey. If she is willing to listen to you, you should apologize to her." Yugi sternly told his friend before turning back around and running off, hoping that he'd be able to find his friend before class began and ask her what was wrong and what happened. He never got the chance as the bell rang to signify the students to get into their classrooms. Yugi sat down behind the girl and observed her quietly. Something was wrong, something was off.

But what was it?


	3. Friends?

"Arianna!" Yugi's voice called out from behind the redhaired girl's back. Arianna tensed, quickly taking off at a dead run as she nearly flew through the schools' doors. "Arianna! Wait! Please!"

_No! Go away!_ Ari mentally pleaded as her breaths came quickly in her frantic running. Instead of taking the route that would bring her straight home, she decided to weave in and around alleys, more than likely becoming very lost, however due to the fact that Yugi's voice continued to grow fainter, considered it a worthy trade off. Seeing a pole straight ahead, within a couple seconds she grabbed it, used the force of her movement to perform a fast turn, practically spinning, and dashed down a deserted alleyway. Trash bins littered on the sides, and as she could still hear his voice, quickly tucked herself in-between a couple of the bins, for the first time being thankful she was so short. Her breathing was heavy, and loud, too loud, the footsteps were suddenly at the mouth of the alley, and with that notice, placed her hand over her mouth and nose, promptly silencing her panicked breathing.

_**It's your fault...** _

"Arianna!"

**_They're mad at you..._ **

"Arianna! Please!"

_**They want to hurt you...** _

"We aren't mad at you!"

_**Lies...** _

 

"We just want to say we're sorry!"

**_They want to use you too..._ **

"I think we lost her guys." Yugi's voice echoed through the alley, his voice showing his sadness and frustration. A couple different tones and voices that were too far to hear seemed to respond in agreement. Footsteps passed by her hiding spot, sapphire blue eyes observed silently as they passed by her shadowed spot. A cold spot seemed to land on her wrist, gently, almost as if something didn't want to spook her or hurt her, a voice on the wind seemed to flow gently around her, and while she couldn't make out the phantom words, she felt herself relaxing slowly, but still refused to move let alone breathe. Suddenly the cold spot pulled away, and as she waited with short quiet breaths for any sound of movement, slowly began to move from the hiding spot between the bins.

Arianna slowly peeked out, and upon not seeing anyone that looked familiar, crawled out completely. She adjusted her bag, pulled out her phone and typed in her address while also turning on the location settings for her phone. 

' _Go left._ ' The quiet, robotic female voice told Ari from the phone. With a sigh, Ari began her walk home, hoping that Yugi wouldn't wait for her at her house or tell her dad what had happened.

* * *

 

It took a couple hours, but Ari did find her way back home, and elected to take an unorthodox route into her home as she had noticed Yugi camping out with a couple of his friends, obviously the female he had mentioned a few days ago not joining them.

Ari huffed out a sigh, and as she glanced around, found a tree tall enough to get onto the roof with, and with her path set, began to climb. Her hands caught a couple splinters, and the cuts on her thighs felt hot and a sticky wetness seemed to be between her tights and skin. As she pulled herself up to a branch just slightly higher than the roof, she mentally guessed the distance she'd have to jump in order to make it somewhat safely. 

"Shit." Ari grunted, it was a bit too far of a jump, but with no back door, she'd be damned if she admitted defeat and went through the front door. Taking in a deep breath to steady her nerves, Ari slowly opened her eyes, time felt as if it was slowing down as adrenaline began to pump through her veins, and with her resolve hardened, put one foot in front of the other on the slightly wide enough branch and practically dove for the edge of the roof. She was flying, her arms stretched out in front of her in the superman pose, her heart shoved both up into her throat and down into her stomach as the distance seemed to close slowly, almost too slowly, before she noticed she was going down, and the speed of time around her finally decided to speed up. Her fingers barely grasped onto the edge of the roof, digging her nails into the tiles of the partial roof, her body swung viciously up into the detailed archway of the veranda on the house, her legs taking most of the blow. Biting down on her lip hard, she took a few breaths and shakily began to try and pull herself up. Her hands inched their way up, nails scratching at the tiles to try and find something to grasp as her arms shook intensely, 

"Come on." She muttered to herself, blue eyes steeled and burning. Grabbing onto a slightly loose tile, she swung her leg up, using the heel of her shoe to dig into the tiles as well as she slowly pulled more of herself up. She managed to get more than half her body up, when her foot slipped. With a soft gasp, Ari tried to grab onto anything on the roof, but due to her panicking, missed the previously loose tile, and began to fall. Her breathing hitched as the roof seemed to slip out from underneath her, her body tumbling onto the, thankfully, grassy ground. Rolling a few times, Ari laid there in the dirt, panting, her chest aching along with her right shoulder, mentally scolding herself for even trying to climb up onto the roof. "Fuck, okay, get up."

Arianna forcefully pushed herself up, her clothes completely covered in dirt and grass stains, and some questionable ones as well. Without using her right arm, which with how it swung awkwardly and pain seemed to radiate constantly from it, was more than likely dislocated, she managed to get to her knees and stand up. Glaring hotly at the tree, she maneuvered her shoulder into the correct position and knowing this was going to hurt even more shortly due to previous experience, rammed her body into the tree. Her shoulder popped back into place with a loud, or at least to her it seemed loud, sick pop. She clenched her teeth, and cradled her arm close to her body, taking some of the weight off of her shoulder for the time being. 

"Arianna?" Yugi's surprised and worried voice called form across the street. Without looking at him, she hurriedly unlocked the door and began to cross over the threshold, hoping that he wasn't crossing the street, that it wasn't his footsteps quickly coming up behind her. A hand grabbed her good arm gently, and still she flinched violently, shoving herself away causing her back to collide with the door. "Arianna?"

"Not now, please not now." Arianna's voice pleaded quietly, her eyes unknowingly leaking soft tears down her slightly rosy cheeks as she gazed into Yugi's soft, kind, and concerned eyes. His bottom lip seemed to slightly tremble at seeing the force of her sudden emotions, before seemingly pulling a strength from within himself and slowly so as not to scare her, gently reached a hand out to her, silently asking her to trust him. Her breathing hitched, eyes widening in shock and surprise at the kindness being shown to her, and without her mind even realizing, her hand grasped his shakily.

"Come with me." Yugi said softly, his amethyst eyes still soft with concern and kindness. She silently followed him, the door swinging closed behind her as she kept her head down. They quietly entered the shop, Yugi bringing her upstairs and into his room, shutting the door gently and seating her down on his bed. He sat himself next to her and waited.

**_He's going to hurt you, he will abandon you just like everyone else. You'll just get hurt._ **

**_Let's leave, we have a friend... a sharper and more understanding friend, it sits in your draw-_ **

"Why are you trying to help me." Arianna muttered dully, her eyes seemingly dull and cold as they stared down at the floor. 

"Because we're friends, and friends are always there for each other." He replied simply yet seriously. A slightly hysterical laugh bubbled unwillingly from her body as more tears leaked down her cheeks.

"Why do you consider me a friend? Why when I've hurt your real friends, when I've done nothing to be deserving to even be called a friend!" Arianna exclaimed, only to realize she was standing and practically towering over him in her frustrated anger. Yugi just gazed up at her in sadness, silently wondering what had been done to the poor girl to cause her to be in such a state. 

**_See he's judging you, he's going to throw you out!_ **

"Because everyone deserves to have friends. You didn't mean to hurt Joey, did you?" Yugi asked rhetorically. Ari shook her head slightly, backing up from the now rising Yugi. "You're terrified of people, are you not?"

Ari nodded her head slightly, hesitating in answering.

"You don't like to be touched without seeing it first."

Another hesitant nod.

"You love video games."

A nod.

"You love to draw."

Nod.

"You love music."

Nodding, a slight smile as she realized what he was doing.

"You run very fast and are very quick to think on your feet."

An embarrassed smile and a nod. Yugi grinned.

"I consider you a friend because despite whatever you may have gone through, you have done nothing but treated me as a friend, and I do hope one day you will understand that as a friend, I will be here for you." Yugi told her gently, his kind eyes echoing and showing her that he was telling the truth. Her eyes teared up once more and without second guessing herself, launched herself at him and hugged him tightly, her ribs and shoulder aching fiercely, however the relieved sobs made her feel better the longer she hugged him. It was barely a second later before his own arms wrapped around her, nothing but friendship as his intentions, and she realized as she calmed down some minutes later that she was muttering thank you repeatedly. Pulling away slowly, Yugi led her back to the bed to sit down as Arianna wiped her tears away and looked up at the boy, no, teenager in front of her.

"I passed my English test with flying colors, thanks to you tutoring me." Yugi said with a soft grin, not so subtly changing the subject. Arianna smiled, pleased that her teachings were good.

"That's great Yugi! I'm happy for you!" She stated happily and a bit proud. A shadow moved from behind him and she jerked her eyes towards the area, only to see nothing. Yugi seemed oblivious to her sudden scrutiny as he explained how her teachings had helped him, her sapphire eyes slowly turned back to her friend, and she'd be surprised if she ever got used to saying that, both of them talking until she realized it was almost time for supper at home. With a flash of a smile and a promise to see him in the morning before school, she went home feeling lighter than she had earlier this day.

And the darkness inside her wasn't speaking in the face of real happiness.

 


	4. Belief

The next morning found Arianna waking up to her alarm. Surprise covered her expression as she realized that she had actually slept nearly 12 hours, and felt rested for once. A smile spread on her lips as she got up and walked into the bathroom to take care of nature's call, and then stripped to shower. The hot water stung her cuts, cleaning the dried blood off her pale skin, the bruises on her ribs showed darkly against the contrast of her skin, her shoulder slightly stiff still from the rough relocation of it the night before. Turning the water off, Arianna dried herself off and upon walking into her room, began to get dressed quickly. Glancing at her alarm clock, she cursed before running out of her bedroom, down the stairs (calling a hasty bye to her dad), and nearly exploded out of the front door. Yugi sat on her steps this time, calmly waiting for his new friend. He stood up and smiled, his wide innocent eyes almost seemed slightly mischievous.  

"Hey Yugi!" Arianna greeted with her own small smile. She quickly pulled on her pink vest, the previously pink overcoat, and began to walk down the street beside him. They chatted about small things, the newest games, and even a little bit about duel monsters.  

"Hey!" 

"Yugi! Yo!" 

Arianna tensed at hearing the two familiar and unfamiliar voices. Yugi slowly rested a hand on her left arm, somehow knowing that she'd take off at a second's notice otherwise.  

"Hey guys!" Yugi greeted excitedly, his hand resting back at his side, but a coolness seemed to be resting softly on her shoulder hesitantly. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she realized that something was going on, and she'd be damned if she didn't find out what. "This is Arianna. Arianna, this is Joey Wheeler, and Tristan Taylor." 

Arianna's eyes flashed over the two, very much, taller guys, feeling extremely nervous at meeting one of the guys she had violently thrown over her shoulder. The blond haired and brown eyed boy took a small step forward, his eyes looking down nervously. "I'm sorry I startled you yesterday, I didn't mean to harm you." 

"Don't worry about it, just approach me from the front next time." Arianna told him sincerely with a small and nervous smile on her face.  

"I'm Joey by the way." His cockney accent gave away his true origins, however she didn't mind, smiling slightly wider. 

"Arianna. Most people call me Ari." She introduced herself. Tristan was grinning and talking to Yugi exuberantly, and as they decided to continue to walk, Arianna felt herself relax a little more with each step, finally feeling a small bit of peace inside of herself for having made a friend and hopefully a couple more friends in the near future. 

* * *

It was another month later, things had finally settled down, her friendship with Yugi very strong, to the point where she considered him her best and closest friend. While she refused to divulge on anything in her past with the exception of a few good memories, he respected her for it. She was extremely close to Joey as well, seeing him as a slightly older and much taller brother, Tristan she was simply friends with, and Tea, well, they simply remained friends as well. While she wasn't able to hang out with them too often, she did her best to make sure they knew she was with them every step they took.  

However, this day, something was wrong. 

"Arianna!!" Yugi called out as he frantically knocked on her door. Ari jolted up from the dining table, her dad looking at her curiously as she rushed to the front door. 

"Yugi? What's wrong?" She asked worriedly, ignoring the odd movement of a shadow behind him. She had attributed that shadow to something to do with her friend, but without knowing how or what, there wasn't much she could do. 

"I need - I need to talk to you, p-please," Yugi gasped out, tears in his eyes, face pale compared to its usual tan. "It's my grandpa, he – he's-"  

"Okay, come with me." Arianna guided him gently, shaking her head at her father for a moment to stop him from interrupting. As they went up the stairs, Yugi continued to softly cry, his body shuddering as if holding back immense panic and pain which left her feeling a deep-rooted anger at whomever had hurt him so badly to render him nearly broken. Ari stopped moving him for a moment, gathered up her blankets and pillows, placed them in a corner where there seemed to be a cloth strung up in a shelter like fashion with a few stuffed animals on top, and then returned to her friend, once more guiding him to the impromptu blanket and pillow fort. She reached up and tugged the cloth sheet down slightly causing it to hang down and blocking them from sight aside from their feet. Turning to Yugi, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight, his own arms wrapping around her waist tightly as he buried his face in her shoulder, cries and sobs breaking through his body from his soul, and immediately the darkness inside of herself rose up in rage at whomever had hurt him so terribly. Squashing it down forcefully, Ari gently rocked him while rubbing a hand up and down his back to comfort him.  

"What happened, hun?" She cooed softly, unintentionally slipping an endearment out. He clung to her tighter, and despite it being slightly painful, she waited patiently doing her best to calm the slightly smaller teenager down. 

"Pegasus – he – grandpa – gone." Yugi choked out, but Ari was unfortunately, no closer to understanding. Hushing him, she resumed comforting him until finally all that was left were sniffles and the odd tear dripping onto her shoulder. "Pegasus, the creater of Duel Monsters, he has something called a Millennium Item called the Millennium Eye. It has powers, real magic, and he -" 

"Shh..." Ari soothed as he choked over his words again, the despair fresh and filling his heart. It took another few minutes, and her ignoring the shadow that seemed to be guarding their fort by just sitting against the wall on the other side of the sheet. 

"He took my grandfather's soul, and now he's in the hospital because his body is growing weak..." Yugi weakly told her, his breath shuddering. Ari felt that dark rage rising once more as an unintentional growl left her chest. Yugi looked up startled, and she quickly calmed down giving him a saddened look. "He said I have to fight him in a duel to win back my grandfather's soul. Or else he gets my soul and Millennium Puzzle as well." 

"He won't." Ari told him strongly. Yugi curled up a little more, the doubt in his mind, the fear, controlling his thoughts and actions. 

"Why do you say that?" He asks softly. Ari hugged him tighter, knowing that she'd have to open herself up a little to explain and prove to him of her belief. 

"Because of the friendship we have. Because of the friendships you have, and because of the relationship you have with your grandpa. You have faith in his teachings, you believe in the heart of the cards, and I believe that no matter what happens, friendship and love can conquer all, even if not right away, definitely over time. You have me, Tristan, Tea, Joey, your grandpa, and all of our love and faith in you no matter what happens. You will get your grandpa's soul back because you have all of us behind you. We will be there for you. Just like how you were there for me." She told him, her emotions slightly overwhelming her as a couple tears slipped down her own cheeks in remembrance. They sat there, together, in relaxed silence. 

 _"Thank you."_  A deep, smooth voice seemed to whisper, almost as if the shadow had spoken. Ari gazed straight at it noting how it moved in a slight bow, and despite the raging curiosity, she refused to speak and worry Yugi when he already has so much on his shoulders. Instead, she nudged the curtain open slightly, and seeing an actual vague outline of a person, slightly inclined her head in welcome. 

"Thank you." Yugi whispered, almost a few seconds afterwards.  

"You're welcome Yugi." Ari whispered back.  

* * *

 

"Did you want to stay the night? I know the tournament is in a few days, but I'm worried about you being alone." Ari offered, her blue eyes darker than normal as she observed her friend. Yugi hesitated at her front door, knowing that he'd be going back to an empty house, reminders that his grandfather is in the hospital, reminders that his soul was being held hostage essentially. "We have a spare bedroom. I just don't think you should be alone." 

"Well, why don't you stay over at his place? I'll understand." Her dad offered from behind her, startling both of them. Her dad's grey eyes gazed at them, his spiky brown hair slightly longer and a bit curlier at the tips. Ari looked at Yugi, her eyes questioning if that's what he'd prefer. Yugi glanced back at the game shop and then back to Arianna.  

"Please." He softly asked, his innocently wide eyes slightly teared up. Ari gave him a soft smile and ran upstairs, grabbed a few pairs of clothes, her toothbrush, and an elastic band for her hair. She quickly jogged down the stairs, gave her dad a hug with a quietly whispered thank you, and gently, yet still slightly hesitant, grabbed his hand. 

"Let's go Yugi. We'll do this together." Arianna reassured him. He gave her a half-hearted smile, both of them heading to Yugi's home in a comfortable silence. As they entered, Yugi tensed up, his eyes tearing up as he gazed into the game shop, with a sad smile and a soft sigh, Arianna tugged him towards where the kitchen was, her mind split as she decided to at least make him some food before they went upstairs. 

"I know you probably aren't feeling very hungry, but is there something simple I can make you before we figure out anything?" Ari gently asked as she herded him to sit on one of the chairs. He just softly shook his head, his bangs shadowing his eyes, but not the tears that silently left tracks down his cheeks. Bending over slightly, she raised his chin up, normally light amethyst eyes now dark with pain and sadness, she wiped away his tears quietly, her eyes nothing but understanding. 

"I lost my mom a few years ago." Ari quietly admitted, Yugi blinked a few times in surprise before he understood that she really did understand what he was feeling. His eyes teared up more which caused the tears to run down his cheeks faster, and all she did was smile sadly before gently pulling him to stand and into a hug. His sobs rang loudly through the hauntingly quiet kitchen, Ari's own tears silently joining his as she remembered her mother, her long red hair, her hazel green eyes, the way she'd laugh and smile so often with her and her dad. Knowing there was a chance to save Yugi's grandfather helped bring her out of her own dark memories, and as Yugi calmed down once more, she spoke. "Your grandfather is still alive. While his body is in the hospital and his soul is stuck with Pegasus, his heart will always be with you. He loves you and has faith in you, he trusts you to save him. And both myself and the rest of our friends will make sure we are with you every step of the way." 

Yugi simply sniffled. He didn't quite believe her. Ari pulled away slightly and gripped his chin gently, making him look into her eyes. "You don't believe what I say, but I want you to look me in my eyes and tell me I don't believe it." 

Amethyst clashed with dark blue, Ari's eyes showed her soul willingly, completely, his lip trembled, his eyes clearing up slightly and Ari smiled softly. 

"I believe you." He whispered. Ari's smile turned into a soft grin, her eyes glittering slightly with happiness. 

"Good, now we have three days left to get you ready to duel, because I have no idea how to do so. So, I'll be cheering you on from the sidelines-" 

"But only duelists are allowed there." Yugi questioned her. Ari smirked, blue eyes sparkled mischievously. 

"Like I said, I'll be there, cheering you on from the sidelines." She grinned as he finally understood her meaning. "But I'm sure if you feel ready and believe in your deck, you won't need my help very much." 

Yugi smiled, more relieved and happy that he knew one of his best friends would be there with him. 

"Thank you, Ari." Ari shot him a grin. 

"My pleasure Yugi." 


	5. Who are you?

It was the day the contestants summoned for the championship in duelist kingdom were to depart, Yugi shifted worriedly in line, quietly wondering how Ari and Joey would pull off joining him. After the inspiring speech done by one of the men in black suits, the chosen duelists lined up to board the rather large and extravagant ship, the line moved steadily until a ruckus seemed to break out.  

"Hey! Get out of here!" One of the security guards yelled at someone, Yugi stood several feet away, his eyebrows raised curiously. "Only official contestants are allowed on board!" 

"How do you know I'm not official?" A familiar voice yelled back. Yugi quickly leaned to the side only to see his friend, Joey, being forcefully escorted from the area. 

"Because the official duelists aren't trying to sneak on board through the lower hatches." The guard replied sarcastically. Yugi took off towards his friend and the two guards. 

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Yugi shouted at the guards, his voice demanding. 

"Hey Yugi!" Joey greeted him casually, as if nothing was happening. 

"What are you doing here Joey?" Yugi asked, both surprised and happy that at least one of his friends were here. Joey chuckled, clearly there was something he had missed as his eyes observed Joey. 

"Did you really think I'd let you do this on your own? Come on, help me out." Joey asked him lightly. Yugi smiled and shook his head amused. 

"He's with me, you gotta let him on!" Yugi attempted to reason with them. 

"Only people with a star chip can get on board. There are no exceptions." The guard explained forcefully. "Understand?" 

"But Joey has a star chip. Didn't he tell you?" Yugi explained smoothly. The guards were confused as they grumbled in shock, Joey looked at Yugi lost, wondering if he actually did or if he was somehow lying to get him out of the situation. In the midst of their confusion, Yugi subtly grabbed one of his star chips from his gauntlet glove, before holding out a fist, gesturing silently for Joey to hold his own hand out. "See?" 

"What's this?" Joey asked stunned. Yugi explained seriously to his friend what the implications came with the piece. 

"According to this card, a star chip's proof that one is a duelist." 

"Hmm, that's true. However, all duelists are given two chips, you will be at a disadvantage for the tournament." The guard explained to Yugi, who simply shrugged lightly. 

"Maybe, but I'd rather take that risk than continue on without my friend to Duelist Kingdom. I need him." Yugi calmly explained, his heart jumping slightly in worry that they'd say no and throw them both out. Both guards sighed, the one on Joey's right took out a cellphone and dialing hurriedly, the line rather short now, their time limited before they were all left behind. The guard with the phone moved away to talk quietly into the phone, Yugi simply smiled reassuringly at Joey, and within a moment, the guard came back with a slight defeated annoyance. 

"Allow them both on. Mr. Pegasus will allow his guest." The other guard shot him a puzzled look before nodding and gesturing for both teens to board the boat. Joey and Yugi shared a grin, success! 

* * *

"Dad, I'm going to Duelist Kingdom with Yugi." Arianna told her dad seriously the night before. Her dad was startled as he dropped the spoon he was washing back into the soapy dish water. He flicked the soap and water off his hands before spinning around and crossing his arms.  

"Excuse me?" His gray eyes stared at her, quietly daring her to say it again. She softly swallowed, and straightened her stance. 

"I'm going to Duelist Kingdom with Yugi. He needs me there." Arianna repeated herself quietly. Her dad grunted slightly, staring at her, debating. "This is the best way for him to save his grandpa, who is in the hospital not doing so well. Yugi will be going alone and he'll be stuck there for at least 3 days. Please, let me go with him."  

He pursed his lips slightly, a moment passed, another, and finally he nodded his head. Arianna's face brightened immediately and tackled him in a hug. He chuckled slightly before pulling away. "On one condition." 

"Anything." Ari claimed. 

"You have to finished the dishes and clean your room before you go. Understood?" Ari grinned and nodded vigorously.  

"I promise, I will." She quickly shoved her sleeves up her arms, the pale and faded scars barely highlighted by the stark white of the shirt. Ari dipped her hands into the sink and thoroughly did the dishes, letting them dry in the drying rack before rushing up to her room. Opening the door revealed that there were dirty clothes everywhere, bedding still shoved into the corner where she had comforted Yugi, and some of her belongings were scattered on their shelves. A distressed whimper escaped her throat softly, then she rolled her shoulders and began to pick up all the clothes, shoving them into her basket, refilling it four times as she ran down the stairs and shoved one basket load into the laundry, then a second after she came down with the third load, switching the first to the dryer. This continued on until the early hours of the morning, her items organized and placed back where they belonged, 2 loads of laundry folded and put away, one load in the dryer, the other in the washer, her bedding placed back onto her bed properly. She quietly glanced at the alarm clock, her eyes widening in surprise at the time. 

"4 in the morning?! Damn it!" Ari cursed quietly, doing her best not to wake her dad up. She snuck back downstairs to the basement, deciding to stay down there and just wait out the laundry to finish. The dryer beeped as soon as she was half way down the stairs, and with a thankful sigh, placed the laundry into the basket, shoving the damp laundry into the now empty dryer and turning it on for an hour and a half, grabbed the basket and placed it against her hip to take upstairs. She folded the clothes, placed them carefully away while putting a couple articles of clothes inside her bag to bring with her to the tournament. She went back downstairs, noticed that there was still 45 minutes left, and decided to take a long shower. She grabbed a pair of long pajama pants and a tank top, a fresh pair of black lace panties, and a black lace detailed bra. She closed her bedroom door, then the bathroom door, flicking on the water and turning it up to the point where steam was rolling through the room. She stripped, completely ignoring the mirror in the room, and hopped into the shower. 

She took her time, enjoying the heat and washing away the sweat lightly coating her body, her eyelids heavy with exhaustion as the time caught up to her body. Ari shut the water off and climbed out of the shower carefully, limbs heavy, begging her to go to bed, she dried off, got her pajamas on, and went downstairs to check on the laundry.  

"Thank god." Ari groaned softly, she quickly gathered the clothes into the basket, went back to her room, folded them and put them away before collapsing into her bed, the alarm set for 4 pm. 

* * *

 

 **_Mom!_ **  

 **_Please wake up!_ **  

 **_MOM!_ **  

* * *

 Ari jolted awake, her eyes darting around frantically in search of her demons only to see the setting light of the sun instead. With her chest heaving from panic, she glanced at the clock and noticed it said it was 6.... 

In the evening. 

"SHIT!" Arianna yelped as she bolted out of bed and hurriedly went to her dresser, throwing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a black tank top, and black button up shirt, stripped out of her pajamas and shoved her clothes on quickly. The boat was due to leave at 6:30, and right after she threw on the button up, leaving the buttons undone for the time being, she saw the clock read it had been five minutes. A distressed whine left her throat as she grabbed her bag, hopped on a pair of socks, bolted down the stairs, grabbed her sneakers, and booked it out the door. Checking her phone – she swore louder, a couple neighbors shooting dirty looks at the language – and bolted down the street, taking shortcuts everywhere she could, her breaths coming out in sharp, painful gasps.  

 _'Come on, come on, COME ON!'_  Arianna screamed mentally. She noticed the ship, still letting contestants board. However, there was only a few left waiting in line. Glancing around frantically, her blue eyes noticed a couple crates perfectly lined up to just reach the lowest railed deck on the ship. With an almost feral grin, she sprinted from cover to cover, eventually reaching the crates with no one the wiser. She glanced around, and upon noticing no one watching her area, climbed on top of the first quickly followed by the second crate. With a slow breath, she crouched down, and bolted off the crate, jumping as soon as she reached the edge, her arms outstretched for the rails. Time slowed, her heart pounded, her fingers brushed the metal rails, before time caught up, her hands gripping the deck of the ship as her body slammed into the metal siding, her shoulder throbbing viciously, threatening to dislocate once again. Gritting her teeth, she slowly pulled herself up, grabbing onto a new bar as she swung her body from side to side like as if climbing the monkey bars. A growl left her chest, and finally she was able to swing a foot up onto the edge, fully pulling herself up and over the railing. 

"Fuck..." She panted out as she laid there for a moment, just trying to get her breathing under control. She felt the ship take off, the movement sending pangs of nausea through her body, then the sounds of footsteps had her bolting up, legs sore and aching from the strain of running so much along with the jump she had barely managed to perform. Ari found an empty room, bolted inside, looked around frantically, found a closet and shut herself inside. 

"This is my room, I'll see you later Joey." A familiar voice greeted her ears, the smooth, slightly deep voice projecting innocence and sincerity. A door opened and closed, followed by a body hitting something soft. Arianna kept her breathing silent, and when the other person's breathing turned light and deep, she slowly crept out of the closet, her dark blue eyes focusing on the shadowed person sitting on the bed. With forced, light breathing, Ari silently moved towards the main door, hoping to leave before whoever was in the bed, woke up. 

"What are you doing?" A smooth, deep and confident voice asked with curious suspicion, a hidden darkness buried beneath the tones in their voice. Ari froze, her eyes widening in surprise, horror, and abruptly spun around to face the person. 

 _What the-_  

"Who are you?" Ari asked, her eyes staring at the Yugi look-alike. He seemed to be a couple inches taller than herself, his eyes more exotic looking, skin the same tanned tone as Yugi's, and due to the possibility of her imagination, the body seemed to be quite toned. The man's eyes narrowed despite the slight blossom of sadness and confusion in his darker amethyst eyes, eyes so similar and yet completely different from her friend's. 

"It's me, your friend Yugi." He attempted to convince her, his eyes watching her carefully, yet slightly hopefully. 

"Don't lie to me." She boldly scolded him, her eyes hardening into sapphires, lips turned down slightly into a frown. His eyes seemed to glitter with barely concealed amusement, his lips quirking up into a hint of a smirk, she felt like she was almost drowning in his gaze, her breathing hitching slightly as he took a step closer towards her. 

"So, you seem to be able to tell that I'm not the same as your friend, why is that?" He asked curiously, their expression falling into a deep seriousness that looked both foreign and seemed to suit him at the same time. Ari unconsciously grabbed her heart shaped locket, barely noticing that it was warmer than her own skin, and that his eyes seemed to follow it before raising his gaze back to her own curiously stunned ones. 

"I don't know, but I feel like I've sort of seen you, or know you, or have interacted with you in some way before." Ari responded honestly, her eyes glazing over slightly as she tried to remember anything that might link to this person standing in front of her. He stared at her, patiently waiting, toned arms crossed with a confidence that Yugi never had, his eyes assessing the curious female in front of him. He recognized her, however, whether she could recognize him or realized that she had unnoticable interactions with him, was a different matt- 

"I know you." She softly gasped, her blue eyes clearing, the shock made her take a step back, a hint of fearful shock taking over her expression. He quirked a single eyebrow, allowing her to regain her composure with a dark blush which brought out the creamy paleness of her skin, the soft glow of her eyes, and the way she used her hair to try and hide said blush. "You were there that night something happened after I had moved in across the street." 

He nodded. 

"And you were the one who put a hand on me when I was hiding from Yugi," her cheeks flushed darker with mortified embarrassment, he fought with himself not to express his amusement at how much darker her cheeks got, "and you were the one who thanked me for comforting Yugi after his grandpa's soul was stolen." 

"Correct." He admitted softly, his voice causing a slight shiver to run up her spin, tingles firing through her body. At this point, Arianna didn't know what to do, she had no idea if she could do anything. 

She stared with fascinated shock at the person in front of her, her mind completely blank. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that they were all housed in one room, however, for my imagination, and because it's a big ass ship, it should have more than a few rooms for employees and special contestants.


End file.
